


Mea Culpa, My Lady

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Spiderman 3
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A superhero, a former villain, and an actress walk into a bar… Okay, so there's no bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa, My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Peter scowled. "You let us think you were dead!"

MJ slapped him then lowered her face to her hands and burst into tears.

For his own part, Harry didn't have much to say. He could have stayed, they were right. Who wouldn't have celebrated the much better story of the miraculous recovery of the young, handsome rich man? He would have had dates lined up for a year. Instead, he faked his own death and left his best friends to deal with their grief.

"I'm a shit," he said.

"A shit?!" MJ put her hands on her hips and he watched them carefully to make sure those hands weren't heading his way again. "That's all you can say to us? Harry Osborne, you are… You are… You are a terrible friend!"

"I am."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am." Without taking his eyes from MJ and her deadly hands he nodded in Peter's direction. "What do you think?"

"I think… I think you probably had a good reason."

That was Pete for you, swallowing his own emotions until he found out the whole story. Aggravating. "I kind of tried to kill you."

"I know." Peter cracked a small smile. "Good thing you were really bad at it."

"Yeah." He smiled in return. "Maybe my heart wasn't in it."

"Your heart?!" MJ interjected. "Was your heart in letting us cry over your empty grave? I planted flowers there, you idiot!"

"What kind?" he asked.

"Violas mostly. Some peonies. I wanted to put in a rosebush but there was some sort of regulation…" she trailed off when she noticed he and Pete were laughing. "This is not funny!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought it was for the best."

Peter laid a calming hand on MJ's arm while he scrutinized Harry. "Was it?"

"Well, I haven't had the urge to murder you in a while, so, yeah. In a way."

"So why are you here now?"

He shuffled his feet. "I missed you," he mumbled.

"We missed you, too," Peter said.

"Of course we did. We thought he was dead!"

Harry sat between Pete and MJ on Peter's small bed. "You still live in a hovel, Pete. I guess saving the city doesn't pay well."

"Or at all." Peter laughed. "It's very much like my other job in that way."

"I could, you know," Harry waved his hand at the door that has never quite closed and the floorboard that always squeaks, and carefully avoided Peter's gaze. "Or not."

"Not."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Yeah." They fell silent, all of them staring at the floor or their hands or, in his case, the way their knees were touching, light green flowery dress to brown slacks to faded jeans. "I missed you," he said again, because that was the most important part, the thing he needed them to hear.

MJ pounded her fist down on his leg. "Well you wouldn't have had to miss us if you weren't such a dumbass!"

He laughed and pushed her away, smiling when she brushed the dresser and bounced back to lean against his shoulder. "I'm gonna bruise."

"Suck it up," Pete said, much more gently thumping his fist on Harry's other leg. "At least she isn't yelling much anymore." MJ leaned over Harry's lap to punch Peter and he dodged. "Hey! What'd I do?"

"You're on his side!" She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her sand-colored sweater to her chest. "You're acting like this is okay!"

"Well it kind of is, MJ." Peter reached across Harry to take MJ's hand. Their entwined fingers ended up somewhere over Harry's lap, the back of Pete's knuckles brushing his stomach. "He isn't dead. That's more than okay."

Harry put his hand atop theirs. "I hope it's okay, MJ."

"Oh my god, of course it is!" Her fingers clenched in theirs but they held her fast. "It's okay. It's more than okay. I hate you for lying to us and _letting us bury you_, but of course it's okay."

"You didn't actually bury me, you know."

"Not good, buddy," Pete whispered. "You were in the clear and you blew it."

"Red-headed temper," he muttered.

"Idiots."

"But you love us." Which, when he said it, Harry was surprised to find was the truth. She loved Peter, she loved him, and after a year surrounded by strangers the differences didn't matter anymore.

"Whatever."

"She's cute when she's angry."

Pete extended his other hand across Harry and traced one finger along the line of MJ's jaw. "She's always cute."

"Are you saying I'm always angry?"

"Help me out here, Harry," Peter said, bumping his elbow into Harry's chest. "Or else she's going to kick my ass and since you're trapped between us you're bound to get caught in the fallout."

Obediently he turned his head to face her and laughed at her stony expression. "You're always cute. And red-headed. And often angry." He rested his finger next to Pete's on her cheek, then lifted it so he could tug on her hair. "And we're idiots. I'm an idiot. A very sorry, repentant idiot, at your service. _Mea culpa_, my lady."

"Nice one," Pete whispered into his ear. He nodded, feeling Pete's breath rush over his ear and neck.

"Shut up, Parker," MJ ordered. "You're not off the hook yet. Just him."

"Hey! I didn't fake my own death! What did I do wrong?"

"You…" She flushed. "You thought it was funny."

"I was relieved!"

Harry leaned back, pressing against Pete's chest. "Dude. Apologize," he stage-whispered.

Pete sighed, but Harry could feel it when the sigh changed into a chuckle. "I'm sorry. It isn't funny, Harry is a very bad man, and I, too, am at your service." His hand twitched in theirs and his voice shook a bit on the last word. "Okay?"

MJ leaned back and studied them. Harry found himself flinching under her stare and he wondered if Pete was doing the same, so he tilted his head backward and found himself staring at Pete's mouth. Pete's lips. Pete's parted lips that were formerly breathing across his neck and were now breathing across his mouth. He heard MJ stifle a gasp as he moved closer to Pete.

"I'm sorry, Pete," he said. Then, "God, I missed you."

"I… yeah."

"Will you just do it already?" MJ pulled her hand from theirs and shoved him toward Pete. "I mean, it isn't like I thought you two were fighting over just me for all this time."

Harry couldn't help it. Pete looked so flabbergasted that he burst out laughing, "I'm sorry," he forced out between laughs. "It's just, she's right. And you look stunned."

"Seriously, Peter," MJ said, sliding to the floor on her knees so she could rest a hand on each of their legs. "I'm not stupid."

"But," Pete stammered. "I mean, I don't."

"Yeah, you do," she said.

"Yeah, Pete," Harry said, closing the distance between them until he could nearly feel Pete's lips on his own. "You really do. And so do I. And apparently so does she. So, you know," he shrugged. "What do you say?"

"Yes?"

"Kind of wishy-washy for a superhero, isn't that?"

"Shut up, Harry." Pete kissed him, rougher than Harry had expected from a red and blue clad defender of justice. He broke the kiss, then put his hand beneath MJ's elbow to lift her higher so she was within their reach. "And you. You stop directing this."

Harry slid his free arm around her waist and settled her on his lap so she was facing Pete. "Sounds like our hero wants a kiss, MJ."

She squirmed on his lap. "Then he can come and get one."

Pete did, pressing her between their bodies, reaching around her to settle his hand on her back, fingers brushing Harry's stomach. He pushed Harry's shirt up until he was resting on bare skin. "No backing out now," he said, looking over MJ's shoulder. "You belong here, too."

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he came home, but belonging was a big part of it. "Here?" he asked, dropping a kiss on MJ's shoulder. "Here?" Another kiss on her neck. "Here?" One on Pete's jaw. "He…"

MJ dipped her head to the side so his and Pete's lips met again. "There," she said. "Here and there and, my god, do you two ever stop talking?"

One of her hands was on Pete, and he could see it snaking beneath his shirt, pushing the fabric up until Pete finally pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. He nodded at Harry, who began to unbutton his own shirt.

"Help him," MJ said, leaning back. "I want to watch."

"Directing," Pete accused, but he did as he was bade, slowly undoing each button until Harry impatiently shoved his hands out of the way and removed his shirt.

They looked at each other, then at MJ, who had rested a hand on their chests and was stroking up and down. "My turn?" she asked, toying with the buttons on her sweater.

"Yes."

She dragged it out, flashing one shoulder, then another, before removing the sweater. "Dress?" she asked, and without waiting reached behind herself to lower the zipper. The pale green fabric fell away from her, settling around her waist and baring her chest.

"You match," Harry said in surprise. He hooked one finger under her bra strap and slid it back and forth. "You're all minty green."

She flushed then wriggled toward the edge of the bed. When she stood the dress fell to pool around her feet.

"Minty everywhere," Pete said. "God, MJ, you're beautiful."

"You are," Harry added. "Come back."

"Never leave again," she ordered.

They met in a tangle of lips and limbs. Harry opened his eyes to see himself kissing MJ while Pete watched with a curious expression on his face. He couldn't figure out what it was until he extended a hand and saw Pete move into it, rubbing against his palm and licking the pulse point at his wrist.

Belonging. That's what it was. That's what it was for the three of them. Needing and wanting and belonging, every feeling and desire returned threefold.

He moaned when someone's hand brushed his groin, but didn't bother to see whose it was. Both of them would touch him there, just as he'd touch both of them, he was sure of that. He reached out and stroked whatever skin he could reach, kissing where he could, sometimes biting to elicit a whimper.

The mouth that closed over him was Pete's, and the fingers at his own mouth were MJ's, pushing past his lips and lying over his tongue. "Suck," she said, and he had no idea to which of them she was speaking. It didn't seem to matter.

He lifted his hand from the bed and rubbed it over Pete, up his arm, across his shoulder, finally resting two fingers on Pete's cheek and feeling himself through the thin skin. He put his other hand on his own cheek and felt MJ moving her fingers inside his mouth, thrusting and pressing just as he was inside Pete's.

"Beautiful," he tried to say, but couldn't. He took the hand from his face and wrapped it around MJ, pulling her until she straddled his body and sunk low over him. She used both hands to steady herself on the bed then bent to him, her tongue replacing her fingers at his lips. His other hand was now tangled in Pete's short hair, urging him to take his cock deeper and faster.

MJ kissed him deeply, bumping her teeth against his lip as she pulled away. She moved off him then swung her leg back over so she was once again straddling him, this time facing Pete. Harry felt their lips meet over his cock and stifled his moan in her thighs.

He put both hands on the inside of her thighs and spread her wide, watching her shift her hips as he dipped his thumb into her pussy and tugged on her lips. He slid his arms further beneath her until he could move her into position over her mouth then quickly and lightly pressed his lips to her clit.

She gasped and pulled away from his cock, but Pete was there to suck him back inside before he could miss the sensations. Harry extended his tongue and licked over her lips, circling her clit but not touching it, teasing until she began to wriggle her hips and press down onto his face. He fit his open mouth to her pussy, trying to touch as much of her at once as he could.

"Yeah," Pete murmured, rising off Harry's cock, replacing mouth and tongue with hands and fingers. Harry pushed MJ forward to see around her curving hips and Pete put his hand on her head and pushed her mouth onto Harry's cock. "Suck," he said. "That's my girl."

Harry extended his arm, reaching for Pete. "Closer," he ordered before returning his mouth to MJ's pussy. "So I can touch you."

Pete guided Harry's hand onto his cock and their fingers joined together for the first strokes until Harry captured the rhythm. Pete's cock became slippery beneath him and he sped up his motions, matching them to the movements of his tongue over MJ's swollen clit.

As he closed his lips over MJ's clit he felt Pete's finger brush past his mouth to penetrate MJ. She whimpered over his cock and slammed her pussy down onto his face, lifting off his cock long enough to moan both his name and Pete's. That was enough to send him over the edge and he came, wishing he could see her as she laughed when his come spilt over her face.

MJ slid from him and wrapped her hand around his on Pete's cock. Together they stroked until he came, MJ dipping her head low to lick the come from both Pete's chest and from Harry's.

"Tomorrow," she said, later, as they lie on Pete's cramped bed, "I think that Peter should be in the middle."

Pete pushed her hair from her face. "Stop directing."

Harry twisted trying to get comfortable, settling in with MJ's head on his chest and Pete's arm resting across his waist. "Tomorrow," he said. "We are getting a bigger bed."


End file.
